Gohan's Song
by Mystic Kintoun
Summary: This is my first songfic. Gohan's been having nightmares of Goku being killed and thinking it was his fault. Chi Chi tries to calm him down with this song. Please R&R *Chapter 2* Gohan's Dream
1. Gohan's Song

Gohan's Song 

Based on 'Cody's Song' by Kenny Logins

Redone by Mystic Kintoun

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  I also don't own this song.  Like it says on top the song comes from 'Cody's Song' by Kenny.  

Chi Chi peeked into Gohan's room late at night.  He was sleeping restlessly, twisting and turning in his sheets.  "Daddy, DADDY NO!" he screamed in his sleep.

'Another nightmare,' Chi Chi sighed.  She went next to his bed, knelt down and said, "Gohan, wake up!  It's okay, it's all over."

Gohan woke with a start.  "Mom," he whispered, starting to cry softly, "These dreams scare me so much.  Always about dad dying right in front of me, and it's my fault!"  He burst into tears as his mother hugged him tight.

"Gohan, you know it wasn't your fault," Chi Chi said comfortably.  "Stop blaming yourself!"  But that didn't work.  So she tucked him under the covers and started to sing…  

When you feel afraid, 

_When you lose your way, I'll find you._

_Just try to smile_

_And wipe your tears._

_Just forget the evil that's been here._

_Whenever you will,_

_Remember Gohan_

_I'll be there to watch you._

_I promise you, I promise to_

_Comfort you and watch to you._

_Gohan I'll be there just for you._

_There's so much to learn,_

_And when you want me_

_Then I'll show you._

_And through the years_

_You'll always be a lullaby in the heart,_

_Of the child in me._

_Whenever you will,_

_Remember Gohan_

_I'll be there to watch you._

_I promise you, I promise to_

_Comfort you and watch to you._

_Gohan I'll be there just for you._

_Hold it… believe it._

_Peacefulness is in your heart._

_And when you feel it,_

_Just keep holding it,_

_Let it sing let it sing._

_Though you grow away,_

_No matter how you change_

_I'll know you._

_When you tire of life alone,_

_There'll always be one sure way back home._

_Just turn on the quiet._

_Close your eyes… and feel it inside._

_I'll be there to watch you._

_I promise you, I promise to_

_Comfort you and watch you._

_Gohan I'll be there_

_Anytime and anywhere,_

_Gohan I'll be there_

_Just for you._

Gohan had fallen asleep to her song, much more peaceful than before.  She then kissed him on the forehead, walked outside of his room and closed the door.  

A/N: So how do you like it?  It's not the best, but please R/R.

Also tell me what kind of songfic this should be. (ex. Humor, angst, etc.)

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

¤  And here's the Review button.  CLICK ON IT!  


	2. Gohan's Dream (Your Heart Will Lead You ...

Gohan's Dream (Your Heart Will Lead You Home part 1)

By Mystic Kintoun

A/N: Well, I found this song sappy.  It went well with a dream because anything can happen in a dream, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  I also do not own the lyrics to the song.

ON WITH THE STORY!

That very same night Gohan dreamed another dream of his father.  He woke up and found himself lying down on the grass.  He turned his head slowly to his left and there, to his surprise, was his father.

"Hi son," Goku said.  "How'd you sleep, Gohan?"

"Great," Gohan answered, smiling as he looked up into the sky.

Sunny days and starry night 

_And lazy afternoons_

_You're countin' castles in the clouds_

_And hummin' little tunes_

"Dad, I'm glad you're alive," Gohan said as he closed his eyes.__

Goku didn't answer him.

"Dad?" Gohan again turned his head towards Goku, but he was gone.  Then, slowly, everything around him started to fade away before Gohan's eyes.

But somehow right before your eyes 

_The summer fades away_

_Everything is different,_

_And everything has changed_

The scenery began to materialize, but the scenery was different.  Instead of grass and trees, it was the place of the Cell Games.  The sky was dark and rocks and dirt were flying all over, scraping Gohan's face.  Gohan found himself standing in Super Saiyan 2 form in his Namekian clothing, torn up.  He saw Cell, about to blow up.  

He heard a voice shout from behind him.  Then in a blink of an eye appeared Goku, his right hand almost touching Cell's skin, his left hand's index and middle finger touching his forehead.

His nightmare had come back.

"Gohan," Goku said to his son, "I have to go now.  Take care of mom for me, okay?"

"DADDY NO!"  'No, not again!'

"I love you, Gohan," Goku said, smiling at him.  Then he faced Cell, seriousness taking over his face, and both had disappeared.

"**_DAD NO!_**" screamed Gohan, but he was too late.  Goku had transported Cell and himself to North Kai's planet.  The sky had become it's normal color.  

Gohan dropped to his knees as tears began to swell in his eyes.  Until he couldn't hold it anymore, he let all his emotion out, screaming, "DADDY!"  Then he cried, the hardest and last cry in his life.

But something happened in that dream that had not happened in all his other dreams and in the actual games.  It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned, still crying, and to his surprise was Krillin and Piccolo.__

"Kid, it's not your fault," said Piccolo in his gruff voice.

'This can't be right.  This never happened in the games.'  "But-"

"He's right, Gohan," Krillin agreed.  "You didn't tell your dad to die for the planet.  He chose at his own will.  He loves you so much that he would do anything to keep you happy or safe or both, even if it kills him.  You know him better than that, Gohan."  Krillin gave him a small smile.

Gohan had stopped crying and stared at them for a moment, then for the first time in a long time, he smiled.  For once he felt comfort in his dream.  He was about to thank them for their sincerity, but then they had disappeared in a blinding white light.

_If you feel lost and on your own_

_And far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just thinking of friends_

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_With love to share_

_And you heart will lead you home_

That's it for now, until the next chapter.

Flames, tips, comments, and anything else is welcome in the reviews.  I really don't care.  I just want reviews, badly.


End file.
